Talk:Scorpion-7/@comment-27917398-20160919155159/@comment-33237856-20181011002434
k, time to break out my matpat theory powers. cryptic ish spoilers ahead you, and a variety of other people ere unnamed test subjects for a secret experiment involving creating immunity to diseases. you were a group o' twelve, and you were being tested on using a strange, seemingly dead virus found in america after a strange ship crashed into a golf course. you're being transported to russia by plane when the driver, exposed to your group, suddenly takes on a green look and attacks you, leaving the plane to crash. half of your not-so-merry group dies, a few jump out, but you and two others found some parashutes, and jumped. you saw them go for a large city, while you weren't looking and crashed into the ground, unprepared and naked. you were knocked out, far away from anything. your friends landed in moscow, who infected the populus and caused all the events of russia's problems. in the span of a few days, you are in a vegative state, until you wake up near a farm, all of russia infected. (cue, all that happens in russia. shadowstalker mk II puzzle, coallition missons, etc after being such good friends with the coallition, they send you by plane to germany, where they want you to help their friends who they sent off there, hoping they were still alive. you get there, and after parachuting down, a tree branch catches you and you hit your head. when you wake up, your stuff was scattered around the place or looted while you were out. you make your way to berlin, find the coalliton base, find the cave system, do the sword castle puzzle (not spelling that name) and eventually find yourself on your way to russia again. due to not being able to use the map due to a lack of one, you go too far and end up in washington. you realize even the extended tank you put on the plane wasn't enough, and crash into the place. you once again lose all your things because it was all torn up in the crash or lost to the winds. poor sword. anyways. you do your thing there until you catch a boat to the youkon, where the cold temperatures made you think the zombies wouldn't be able to survive... they did. they don't even need oxygen dummy, what makes you think the cold would stop them? anywho, you get tired of the cold after finding out more about the lore of the place, and migrate to pei, where you needed to swim to, cause the bridge is bust. all your stuff weighs you down and makes you sink, so just before you pass out you get out of your clothes and drop your loot. poor shadowstalker. anywho, you wash up on shore, and due to the peacefullness and survivability of the place, you stay there and survive. that was my take of the story, feel free to add or subtract from this. thanks!